Amnesia: A New Home
by AryaStarks
Summary: Sansa Meilack has moved yet again to a new home, Justine Florbelle's manor. Justine had been recently arrested, and the suitors were nowhere to be found. Of course, it was creepy, and in need of repair. The day she had moved in, she found the three suitors and they ask for help from Sansa. I suck at summaries. (also the suitors aren't as mutilated) RatedM since i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I wonder what went through mother's head when she bought this house. She loved old houses, but just recently Justine Florbelle, the previous owner, had been arrested for murder. Some woman Clarice had reported it, and there was this whole investigation. Corpses were found, and I'm awfully afraid of them. Ghosts of the pasts wandered here; a rotting book beneath a tree, gardens in need of tending to, and a swing placed on an oak tree waiting to be fixed. The police had already come to investigate, their tense faces filled with relief as soon as they left. They hadn't found the three missing men, who were thought to be with Justine. Hopefully, I won't find any of them dead. The police warned us about this, and we should alarm them immediately if so.

There's already a knot in my stomach, from anxiety and nervousness. The house outside was dark and strange. It was made of dark maple, the house, and it was hauntingly beautiful. Trees mainly crowded the property, but there were also gardens to wander in or trees to pluck fruit from. Inside, waited two servants who were already cleaning the main rooms we'd be using, such as the kitchen. They were siblings, and I was grateful they were around my age and brave enough to come with us to this lonely estate. I struggled with opening the door, it making a loud moan as I finally opened it forcefully. Looks like I'll be oiling the hinges tomorrow. I already hate it here. Mother followed me inside, as I gathered all of our carriage, and carried it inside.

"Good afternoon, Rita, Marcus," I greeted them. They both nodded, and took the luggage I was carrying. My muscles were already sore from the weight.

Rita led me to our living quarters. For however long, I'll be living with Marcus and Rita. Mother needed her privacy, and I didn't want to be alone in any room. I didn't mind if there would be a boy sleeping in my room, it's just the sense of security I'm looking for. I don't know why I'm so frightened of this house, it's not like there's going to be a dead person walking in, it's just the eeriness I assume. The room was spacious, and had red velvet curtains. Stones were the flooring, and they were very warm surprisingly. I heard the home resided over hot springs, that kept it so warm. I sat on the bed, letting my fingers brush the covers. They were cleaned recently. I peeled off my shoes, and laid down. Tired, I laid down, telling myself that I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, and then I'll unpack.

I opened my eyes. I heard the faint sound of a screeching violin, and screaming. That was odd. Mother should be in bed by now, and the siblings were asleep in their beds. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes, before slipping into my shoes. I searched for a box of matches quietly through the shelves, before finding one. I lit a nearby lantern, holding onto it with all my might. Heart pounding, I searched for the door that led to the basement. One opened to a closet filled with clothes, and I was tempted to look through them. I scolded myself, before finding the right door. I turned the knob, climbing down the wooden stairs. Each time I put my weight onto the wood, it would creak loudly. Reaching the floor, I uncertainly looked around, deciding it was my imagination playing tricks on me. There was no more violin music or faint screaming. Maybe traveling here from Asia gave me a few jitters.

I gave a sigh, tucking a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear. It was a mess, but I didn't have the time to brush it out. Just about when my foot was about to land on the first step, I was interrupted. I sucked in a breath, as I was pushed against a wall. The lantern thudded on the floor, giving off an echo in the dark corridor.

Green eyes peered into mine, and I resisted the urge to look away. Instead, I looked over his shoulder.

"Justineee," He crooned, touching my neck with his free hand. "Let me taste you," He said, showing his bloodied teeth. Horrified, I tried to push him away, but he was still far too strong for me. Struggling, I tried to hit his down region with my knee, but it was a useless attempt. He looked like he was starving, but he was still too large. He wore tattered clothes, that looked like it was previously a suit.

"I'm not Justine," I gasped out, tears already pricking my eyes. I took a breath, and started to scream, hoping someone in this damned house would hear me. The boy grazed his teeth on my neck, before trying to sink them in, but then I heard a thud, and saw another male. I saw my opportunity, and tried to dash up the stairs, but I was grabbed by the ankle, and dragged down. Tears ran down my face, and I felt pain in my hands, as I tried to hold onto the staircase with all my will.

"Please don't kill me," I whimpered. "I'm not Justine! I'm Sansa Meilack, I just moved in here!" I burst out, unable to turn around, afraid that I'll twist my ankle.

"Malo, you fucking idiot," A voice growled out. "Leave her for later," a hand wrapped around my mouth, to prevent me from screaming, as I was picked up from the stairs. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark, since the lantern was still alight, but all I saw were shadows. My mind was blank, and I didn't know how to react. My breath quickened, my heartbeat echoing in my ears. The tears had stopped, but a new wave had threatened to spill. So there were people still living here. If they got to the servants and mother I'd never forgive myself. I need to figure out a way to escape out of their grasp and warn the others. I wondered why they hadn't turned themselves into the police? I didn't see the third man...maybe they were homeless people, but I doubted it.

"Can't I just have a piece?" Malo asked, coming into view, and I pressed myself against the person still holding me, in fear of him. I felt bile creeping up my throat, but I swallowed it down. "After all, she looks so pretty, and I bet she'll taste sweet," he giggled lucidly. I clenched my fists, as a man with blonde ratty hair came into view, holding a cat in his arms. An expensive well-bred Siamese cat with beautiful icy blue eyes.

"No, Malo," the blonde said, as I glimpsed scars covering his arms. He had green eyes, from what I was able to make out in the flickering shadows.

"Umffld," I tried to cry out her name, but it just sounded muffled, trying to wriggle out of the person's grasp. Lady was somebody who I held close to heart, and I thought she was given away to somebody else. Perhaps mother was keeping her as a surprise for tomorrow, but it looks like these men got a hold of her.

Malo cooed at the sight of the cat, gnawing at his bloody fingers as he studied her. "We can have the cat as an appetizer," he said after a while.

"Do not scream or else I'll kill the cat," The blonde man said ignoring Malo's comment before making a gesture at the person behind me, and I was let go of. The blonde had me at checkmate. I felt myself hit the floor, my hands catching me, as I threw up the contents of what I last managed to eat. I gagged, and felt somebody pat my back, but I couldn't concentrate. If I tried to run away, surely they'll catch me and kill Lady. If I did nothing, there's a possible risk of everyone here being killed. One of them is surely insane, so the others are probably too. I breathed in and out, before standing up woozily, flexing my fingers. I patted myself down, busying myself, pretending as if I didn't see Malo petting Lady, and thinking out loud how she'd taste. Good. I didn't have any broken bones, I was only bruised.

"Why are you here?" The man holding Lady asked me, pursing his lips.

"Fix the house. Mother likes to travel and fix old ones. I help," I said, nervously adding in useless information. I took in one last deep breath, and cleared my mind. "I'd like to ask you the same question," I replied, regaining my composure, blank-faced. Hey, if I'll get killed, I'd like to have some dignity left.

"Where's Justine?" He asked, smiling over her name, while the man who was behind me, spat out a few filthy words over her, as his grip loosened on me. I turned my head around, and stifled a gasp. Broad-shouldered, muscled, he could be called handsome if it weren't for the one eye that was only left. He had brown hair, the other eye was hazel. He sneered at me, crossing his arms, forgetting that he was supposed to hold on to me.

"Get over it, princess. Alois, what are we going to do with her?" He asked, before Malo creeped up on me, groping my breast. I felt overwhelming anger, as I spun on my heel, and gave him a good punch on the jaw. It felt good, before murderous rage filled his face as he was sprawled on the floor. I clutched my hand in pain, surely I had hit him wrong, but it was worth it. Alois dropped Lady in surprise, who thankfully had ran up the stairs. It was my time to move. Everyone went forward to go restrain Malo. A second was all I needed to move. I sprinted up the stairs, with all my might I shut the door with one hand, to slow them down, and ran to my room.

"Food!" wailed Malo, as I heard footsteps behind me. It was uncomfortable running in a dress, but I didn't care what showed anymore. I twisted the knob to the servant's room, my lips opening to form Rita's name. I was too late. They gotten me. At least Lady was safe, was my last thought before I fell into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I felt a scratchy blanket that was extremely dirty on me. It was up to the strands, and I bet there were lice. I immediately threw it away from me. I was curled up on the uncomfortable floor, in the basement. Again. I'm trapped here, and I'm confused on what these men want from me. A splintered violin was placed near me, and looking around, I see Malo staring at me, his head cocked. I frowned at him, knowing he can't kill me at the moment. Why else would they go through all that hassle to place me here? The others want something from me, needing me alive and it was obvious Malo would be in big trouble if he tried to eat me.

"Pretty," He only said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, I probably look like delicious, just like a nice drumstick, to him.

"Where's Alois?" I asked, since he seemed the calmest one out of the lot.

"Talking to Basile," he replied, before he went back to nibbling on his fingers. I was able to make out a big bruise on his jaw, and I winced at the sight of it. I wasn't normally violent, but it was out of self-defense.

"Can't you stop that nasty habit?" I asked bluntly, crossing my arms, as I leaned back on the stone wall of this cell, my bleak skirts a little bit uncomfortable as I sat in this position.

"It's delicious."

"No, it's unsanitary and you can die if you continue that habit," I said, even if I strongly disliked him and wanted to stay away from him at least a hundred miles, I ripped half of my skirt, up to my knees. I wasn't bothered that I showed my knees, since there wasn't anyone around to scold me on it. Then, with all the strength I could muster in my hands that still had a few splinters in them from trying to hold on to the stairs when I was dragged down, I ripped the fabric in three pieces. "Give me your hands," I commanded him, waiting for him to fit his hands through the cell bars. As if he were afraid, he slowly fit them through the bars. With the cleanest strip of fabric, I gently pressed down on his hands, cleaning the fresh blood from his wounds. I wish there was water, or even saltwater to clean any infection from the hands. Then, I wrapped his hands with the leftover fabric. I hesitantly put a hand on his cheek, turning his head to the left, trying my best to examine the bruise. There was only one torch, and it kept flickering, making it hard to make out the purple-black bruise. The muscles were twitching in his cheek, as if he was struggling not to bite. "If only you'd let me go, I could make the pain feel better and put some ice or something cold on your bruise, to make it feel better," I concluded before backing away. I hated myself for trying to help him, but he looked so afraid and lost, that I couldn't help myself. "Don't bite yourself Malo, or else you'll probably become a stinking corpse here, and I've had enough of seeing the dead. I tried to make do with what I had, but if I had the medicine required for your treatment, I'd be able to ensure no harm to your hands, " I told him, sighing.

"Why did you-"

"I think she's a part of Justine's experiment. We should kill her," Basile's voice interrupted Malo, and I paled.

"What if she isn't?" Alois asked, before swinging open the door to the room filled with cells. My head hurt, and I just wanted to go back upstairs. Being confined in my own house was unfair.

"You do know the police will be searching for me, when everyone else discovers me gone," I blurted out, trying to give off confidence in my tone.

"Or we can just kill everyone here, and the police will never come here," Basile said, focusing his one eye on me, smirking at my bare legs.

I opened my mouth, but had nothing to reply with.

Author's Note:

Please don't copy this!

Additionally, I'm quite new to writing fanfiction so forgive me for any mistakes. Plus, I know this chapter is short but I'll make sure to work harder on the next one and add in more than a few sentences. Any feedback will be appreciated!

Also, I don't own Malo or Justine or anyone from the game.

Thanks for reading! I shall update every week or so!

Plus, I'm planning on making a Hunger Games fanfiction soon.


End file.
